The History of Tugs and Padfoot
by Tugs9786
Summary: After Sirius dies, what while Azalea do? Please read and review!


**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Azalea runs through Number 12 Grimmauld Place, looking frantically for her husband Sirius Black.  
  
"SIRIUS, WHERE ARE YOU?" she screams as she checks the last room, finding only Buckbeak.  
  
She fears that her dreams that she has been having of him are coming true. She closes the door to Buckbeak's room and heads back down to the kitchen to look again. As she reaches the main staircase, she hears the front door open and people whispering as they came in.  
  
Her heart started to beat again as she hopes to God that Sirius was one of those coming in. She runs up the rest of the stairs and looks to see who came in. Azalea sees Remus in front with a sad look on his face. She looks around, but doesn't see Sirius. Remus looks at her as she comes towards him.  
  
"Remus? Where is Sirius? I looked all over the house and he's not here. What's going on?" she said in a frantic voice.  
  
"Azalea, I think you should sit down," said Remus in a concerned voice.  
  
"No! I won't sit down. Just tell me where my husband is," Azalea said, raising her voice.  
  
Remus led Azalea over the stairs and sat her down. He took a seat next to her and looked into her eyes. He could see the worry and fear in them. He then began at the beginning.  
  
"Harry and some of his friends were tricked into going to the Ministry of Magic to try and save Sirius from Voldemort, but Sirius was here. Well, we heard what they have done and rushed right over there. Sirius insisted on going. Well, we got there and captured some of the Death Eaters and saved the kids. But Sirius was fighting Bellatrix and, well, he fell through...." he said, trailing off.  
  
"Fell through what, Remus?" she said as tears started to fall.  
  
She knew deep down what Remus was going to say. But her heart wouldn't let her believe it. That she could lose the man she loved for the second time. How could she bare such torture?  
  
"He fell through this archway in the Department of Mysteries. He is dead, Azalea, and he can't come back," Remus said, not even looking into her eyes.  
  
The next things you heard would break the heart of most. Azalea let out a mournful cry and this sound woke up Mrs. Black's portrait.  
  
"No! It's not true Remus, tell me it's not true!" she yelled.  
  
"You blood traitor! Scum of your family! How dare you wear the family name!!"  
  
Azalea, not being able to process what she had just heard, got up walked to Mrs. Blacks' screaming portrait, took out her wand, and screamed AVADA KEDAVRA. A green light shot out of her wand and hit the portrait right in the eyes. Then everything then when quiet. When the smoke cleared there was a gaping hole in the middle of Mrs. Blacks' face. Never again will her screams be heard in the halls of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
After she had realized what she had done, Azalea turned around and went up the stairs. She left the others in the hall way stunned and speechless. Remus turned to go after her, but Kingsley Shacklebolt held him back and told him to give her time alone.  
  
Azalea reaches what was Sirius' and her room. She opened the door and walked over to the bed. She is still in shock and doesn't even know where she is or how she got there. She lies down on the bed trying to make sense of things. He not dead. How could he be gone again? But then it hits her all at once, like all her senses have just come back to her at once. He is dead.She can't even bring herself to say the words. She just breaks into tears. Azalea lies there, curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out, and calling Sirius' name over and over again.  
  
It's been two days since Azalea found out the news of the death of Sirius. She hasn't come out of her room or even left her bed. She just lays in her grief and doesn't care if she dies in it.She is startled out of her daze by a knock at the door. It was Remus, wanting her to eat something. She rolls over on her back and waits until she hears him walk away. After ten minutes had passed and she's sure no one is out there, Azalea walks over to the door and opens it. She finds a tray of what the others had eaten for dinner. She picks up the tray and was about to close the door when she heard a voice mumbling something about Sirius. Azalea turns back around to find Kreacher looking back at her.  
  
"What did you say about Sirius, Kreacher?" she asked, eyeing him intensely.  
  
"She is talking to me, the blood traitor, and destroyer of the Mistress."  
  
"You know what Kreacher, you better hold your tongue or you'll find your head up with the rest of your family," she said with rage in her eyes.  
  
She was about to close the door again when again Kreacher said something that caught her ear.  
  
"If she knew what Kreacher said," he muttered towards the floor. "How Kreacher lied to Harry Potter and lured nasty Master from the house. Now the filth of my Mistress is dead just as it should have been long ago."  
  
Azalea, enraged with hatred and anger, dropped the tray of food and lunged at Kreacher. So there they were in the middle of the hallway, with Azalea choking Kreacher to death."You......filthy thing.....I'll kill you, you worthless.....errrrrr," she yelled.  
  
Her anger was to much to even finish her sentence. Remus ran up the stairs upon hearing the commotion. He got to the top and saw Azalea on top of Kreacher choking him to death. Kreacher's hands and feet were beating on Azalea. Remus runs over to Azalea and pulls her off from Kreacher.  
  
"Azalea, what are you doing? Leave him alone," he said while pulling her off of the poor animal. Azalea tries to get out of Remus' grip. All she can think of is that she wants Kreacher dead. She head butts Remus in the face and turns into Tugs. Tugs is what she likes to be called when she turns into the big black tabby cat. Once she is free of Remus she turns back to Azalea and takes out her wand and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"Azalea! NO!" screams Remus as he struggles to get up and stop her.  
  
This bright green light erupts from her wand and hits Kreacher in the chest. Kreacher is dead before his body even hits the floor. Azalea lowers her wand as Remus grabs her shoulder. She tries to process what just happened.  
  
"Azalea, why did you kill Kreacher?" Remus said, turning her to face him.  
  
Azalea, not even knowing what just happened, looked at Remus and didn't say anything. Remus looks into Azalea's eyes and saw nothing at all. Azalea turned from Remus and walked back into her room and closed the door. She lies back down on her bed and thinks about what she just did. When it finally hit her, she burst into tears. Remus walks over to Kreacher's lifeless body and says a spell that makes his body float in the air and walks down the hall. He and Kreacher's floating body disappear down the stairs. 

* * *

A/N: Heh...none....

I posted this for my bestest buddy in the world...and the reason I did that? 'Coz I just LURV her to pieces...nothing else could make me do this...lol

So check out my stuff... moonlightserenade

Review...yeesh...lol...cheers!


End file.
